Sortner
by MonaLisaHolmes
Summary: Sortner é simplesmente um par. Por que isso era importante? Era um mundo construído com pares e que sobrevivia com a afeição recíproca entre suas almas. Havia simpatia, sentimentos, proteção. Havia demais e em toda parte. E não havia mortes ou guerras por isso, porque todos possuíam um Sortner e todos sabiam que se intrometer entre eles era complicado demais para um único mundo.
1. Interligado demais

**Título:** Sortner

 **Sinopse:** Sortner é um par, simplesmente um par. Por que isso era importante?  
Era um mundo construído com pares e que sobrevivia com a afeição recíproca entre suas almas. Havia simpatia, sentimentos, proteção. Havia demais e em toda parte. E não havia mortes ou guerras por isso, porque todos possuíam um Sortner e todos sabiam que se intrometer entre eles era complicado demais para um único mundo.  
Respeitar a vida e a relação de um Sortner é uma lei natural, porque todos podiam imaginar a dor de perder um par.  
Exceto que toda regra possui uma exceção. Sherlock Holmes precisa descobrir se é uma exceção ou se essa exceção será apenas seu novo caso.

 **Fanfic criada com a maravilhosa ajuda de Karen Vekar e Beth, e betada pela Karen Vekar.**

 **Está fanfic também está sendo postada no Wattpad, Spirit, Inkspired e futuramente no Nyah (tipo, tô indo criar uma conta agora).**

 **Cuidado com o plágio!**

* * *

 **1 - Interligado demais**

Era ridículo e intragável.

Tudo bem, talvez estivesse exagerando. Talvez não fosse tão intragável, mas com certeza era ridículo. Era um mundo ridiculamente interligado e sentimental demais para Sherlock Holmes.

E enquanto caminhava pelas ruas londrinas, não conseguiam parar de observar aqueles que não eram diferentes, aqueles que eram comuns. E naquele dia em especial, Holmes se sentia particularmente feliz e satisfeito por ser diferente, mesmo que o tédio ainda fosse um problema. Era o Dia da Alma, o dia em que a maior parte do mundo parava para fazer o nada além de aproveitar o momento com seu Sortner, seus companheiros de alma ou, como muitos chamavam, suas "almas gêmeas".

Sherlock odiava esse termo, além de estupidamente sentimental, era errado. Para serem gêmeas as pessoas precisavam ser geradas ao mesmo tempo e nascidas com uma curta diferença de tempo entre elas, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre suas almas, não? Mas naquele caso, naquele mundo, almas poderiam nascer com anos de diferença e ainda assim completar uma a outra e serem ligadas por toda a eternidade.

Para o Detetive-Consultor era justamente nisso que morava o problema. Um Sortner era isso, uma pessoa a quem seria ligado e dependente por toda uma vida parecia ser mais um pesadelo do que uma realidade aceitável. Como poderia ser diferente? Como poderia sequer considerar a possibilidade de se importar tanto com alguém e dividir sua vida com ela?

Mas para sua sorte, ou assim pensava, Sherlock estava entre os Solos, aqueles sem uma alma companheira. Até onde sabia, não era o único Solo a vagar sozinho por simplesmente não conhecer seu par, mas a maioria havia perdido seus companheiros e agora lutavam por uma vida saudável, o que também era extremamente difícil de conseguir.

Ironicamente, Sherlock provavelmente era o único a conseguir uma vida tão próxima do normal.

Considerou-se com sorte, tinha seus vícios e suas manias, mas nunca era abatido pela tristeza ou solidão. Porque não sentia falta de quem não conhecia. Por vezes situações assim aconteciam e mesmo com a tão famosa ajuda do destino, os pares demoravam anos para se encontrarem. No entanto o detetive jamais seria o primeiro a ter esperança, primeiro porque não queria um par grudado ao seu lado, segundo que nunca demorava tanto tempo, nunca eram décadas.

Novamente, Sherlock era o diferente. Por um tempo imaginou que não havia um par para ele, que estava verdadeiramente sozinho naquele mundo de pares, porque depois de vinte e sete anos de vida ninguém surgiria para livrá-lo daquele destino solitário. Seria tão ruim, de fato. Entretanto, sabia que era impossível. Todo mundo tinha um Sortner, uma alma companheira. Além disso, conseguia senti-la às vezes.

Era raro, estranho, inquietante e quase intimidador. Atravessou a rua agitada se lembrando da primeira vez. Ainda estava na adolescência, no meio de um dia qualquer, de Dezembro, quando seu coração saltou com força dentro do seu peito e seus joelhos cederam, assim como sua consciência. Sonhara com destroços do carro, sangue e vozes, sentiu o sofrimento que não era seu. Quando acordou estava no hospital com os olhos preocupados de seus pais em sua direção e seu irmão mais velho no canto perto da porta. Então soube que realmente não estava sozinho e aquelas dores de origens desconhecidas não eram suas.

Foi fácil deduzir sobre o acidente de carro e pela primeira vez Sherlock lamentou por um desconhecido.

Também não foi a última vez. Houve uma madrugada em que acordara gritando, a dor parecia corroer todo o seu ombro esquerdo, seu pulmão ardia como se estivesse em brasa e algo em sua garganta o fazia engasgar. Desabou no chão quando tentou se levantar e fechou os olhos tentando conter a dor. Sentiu o ar abafado ao seu redor, o gosto de sangue em sua boca e barulhos ensurdecedores em sua cabeça, imediatamente soube que seu Sortner estava com problemas e por muito tempo pensou que o perderia sem nem conhecê-lo primeiro.

E não pela primeira vez lamentou se preocupar tanto.

As lembranças se afastaram assim que entrou no prédio da Scotland Yard, então suspirou com a familiar sensação de trabalho.

― Lestrade!

O Inspetor-Detetive se virou e logo sorriu ao vê-lo.

― Sherlock, finalmente... ― saudou entrando em sua sala, sendo seguido pelo mais alto. ― Achei que não viria mais.

― Bobagem, apenas me atrasei. Tive que fugir dos transportes públicos e os táxis estavam lotados. Assim como o resto da cidade.

― Oh sim, o grande dia dos Sortner, finalmente ― Lestrade suspirou quase aliviado enquanto arrumava os papeis sobre a mesa.

Sherlock apenas deu de ombros. Era apenas um dia comum para ele, talvez mais entediante, mas ainda assim um comum. Mas o resto do mundo não via da mesma maneira, enxergavam-no com pena. Assim como Lestrade o olhava naquele momento.

 _Pobre homem solitário,_ é o que diriam se Sherlock ousasse entrar em algum lugar público nesse dia. Pigarreou, ansioso para fugir do assunto.

― Vai passar o dia com Molly?

― Sim, sim ― o inspetor jogou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço. ― Estou saindo agora na verdade.

― E o que tem pra mim?

― Não muito e lamento por isso. Deus sabe como gosto de manter você ocupado.

― Em dias como esse aceito qualquer coisa ― Sherlock garantiu com convicção.

Lestrade riu compreensivo e entregou uma pasta a ele. O detetive logo a abriu.

― Uma mulher, Clara Samuels, alega que a namorada grávida, Harriet Watson, está sendo mantida presa pelo pai, em casa. A Srta. Samuels pede discrição e cautela, aparentemente o Sr. Watson é violento e ela não quer uma tragédia. Não quero que banque o salvador, Holmes, apenas vá até lá e consiga as provas para que eu possa prendê-lo. Quero pelo menos invasão de propriedade e cárcere privado, não espero menos de você. Ligue assim que conseguir.

Sherlock assentiu, colocou a pasta sob o braço e saiu em silêncio.

Uma leitura rápida do caso lhe revelou que Clara e Harriet eram um par, então não era muita surpresa que fossem realmente um casal. Mas não havia uma regra para isso, os pares poderiam se encontrar e ainda assim se apaixonar por outros, como Mycroft e Lestrade que em breve se casariam, mesmo não sendo companheiros de alma. No entanto, era sempre muito mais fácil quando o par se tornava um casal, assim as crises de ciúmes eram evitadas. Não podia esquecer do quão insuportável Mycroft ficava quando Lestrade criava uma bolha particular com Molly.

De novo era infinitamente agradecido por não ter que lidar com tais questões emocionais.

A casa de Harriet possuía dois andares e não era exatamente grande, mas com certeza recebera cuidados melhores alguns anos atrás. O detetive até poderia classifica-la como agradável se não soubesse a prisão que uma mulher tinha que aguentar do lado de dentro. De acordo com Clara, o pai de Harriet não aceitava o relacionamento entre as duas, mesmo aparentando não ter nenhum problema com a gravidez. Havia ameaças, até mesmo de morte, e um advogado muito caro garantindo a inocência do Sr. Watson e a distância entre os policiais e a casa. Seria interessante destruir aquilo. Caminhou displicente até a entrada, como quem não queria nada, mas em vez de bater na porta, desviou para a lateral da casa. Sentiu-se aliviado pelas janelas baixas e, discretamente, começou a tentar espiar através de delas. Pelo menos teria uma visão do primeiro andar.

Dali parecia só mais uma casa normal, arrumada e aparentemente vazia. Sherlock sabia que alguém deveria estar ali, então procurou a janela com uma visão mais próxima da escada e alcançou o celular, discando os números que estavam na pasta.

Quando o telefone começou a tocar foi questão de segundos até escutar passos apressados e pesados, quase desesperados. Logo uma mulher de estatura mediana desceu as escadas, com os cabelos loiros soltos e uma barriga proeminente, correndo até onde o telefone deveria estar.

― _Alô?_ ― atendeu em um sussurro ofegante.

― Harriet Watson?

― _Sim._

― Seu pai está em casa?

― _Sim, está dormindo no andar de cima. É da polícia?_

― Abra a janela perto da escada ― ordenou antes de desligar o telefone.

Alguns segundos de espera que lhe pareceram muito mais e Harriet surgiu em seu campo de visão, pálida e com os olhos assustados, mas sem hesitar em abrir a janela.

― Você não é da polícia.

― Mas estou aqui em nome dela ― o detetive respondeu rapidamente. ― Meu nome é Sherlock Holmes, vou ajudar você.

― Eu sei quem você é, mas como vai me ajudar? ― Harriet sussurrou exasperada. ― Não tenho provas contra meu pai e se eu tentar fugir ele vai me matar, e se não conseguir vai matar a Clara.

― Ele agrediu você em algum momento?

― No início sim, mas acho que percebeu que eu poderia usar isso contra ele.

Sherlock bufou. Não podiam fazer um exame de corpo de delito e Harriet, a única que poderia prestar uma queixa certeira, não o faria por medo do que aconteceria com si mesma e com aquela que amava. Quase revirou os olhos, mas no final era forçado a aceitar as consequências irracionais da humanidade. Então o que faria? Deixar a polícia invadir a casa era arriscado e ele mesmo poderia encontrar as provas de que precisava sozinho.

― Ele sai de casa em algum momento?

― Raramente ― ela lamentou antes de se inclinar sobre o batente da janela com os olhos marejados. ― Mas, por favor, Sr. Holmes, tire-me daqui. Essa criança não vai sobreviver por muito mais tempo nessas condições, nem eu.

Sherlock desviou o olhar, incerto sobre o que fazer. Algo naquela mulher atraia o seu lado humano. Não compreendia os motivos do Sr. Watson, tudo o que via era uma mulher tentando ser feliz, lutando por alguém que nem havia nascido ainda.

Então súbita e precipitadamente tomou uma decisão.

― Venha comigo, agora.

Harriet arregalou os olhos.

― O quê? Escutou o que acabei de dizer? Ele-

― Eu sei, eu sei ― Sherlock cortou agitado. ― Mas tenho como proteger você e Clara. Você presta a queixa e garanto que assim que eu assim que tiver acesso a casa, conseguirei as provas.

A mulher hesitou, intercalando seu olhar entre ele e as escadas.

― Confie em mim ― o detetive insistiu.

E respirando fundo, o olhar dela rapidamente mudou de amedrontado para determinado.

― Tudo bem, espere um pouco.

Sherlock arregalou os olhos ao vê-la se afastar, mas engoliu seu chamado. Ela não parecia ser tão idiota, então havia algum motivo compreensível para tal ação. Um pouco mais de um minuto depois Harriet voltou, em seus braços havia algo que ele reconheceu como sendo uma arma de fogo, embrulhando em um pano, uma foto e um Beagle.

Um Beagle. Um cachorro.

Harriet lançou animal para o lado de fora da casa, este apenas se agitou sobre suas patas e a esperou pacientemente.

― Segure pra mim ― pediu entregando o embrulho e a foto. ― É uma arma. Acho que ele tem outra, mas pelo menos estou tentando. Ajude-me aqui, a porta está trancada e uma barriga de cinco meses já atrapalha bastante.

O detetive ia dizer que poderia arrombar a porta, mas Harriet já se lançava pela janela, ele rapidamente deixou a arma cair no chão e a segurou, evitando uma queda maior.

― Oh, você é forte ― Harriet comentou enquanto saia de seus braços para pegar a arma no chão. ― E de acordo com os jornais, é esperto e completamente louco. Meu irmão iria gostar de você.

Ele revirou os olhos e segurou sua mão, puxando-a para longe do campo de visão de quem estivesse na casa, com o cachorro em seus calcanhares. Não foi difícil pegar um táxi e assim que entraram, Harriet empurrou o embrulho na sua direção.

― Você é da polícia ou quase isso, então é seu. O resto fica comigo ― esclareceu agarrando a foto com mais força contra o peito e afundando a outra mão no cachorro para acaricia-lo.

Sherlock inclinou a cabeça e discretamente olhou as costas da foto, encontrando os dizeres " _Para Harry. Cuide-se. Dezembro de 2005"_. Foi interrompido de reler por um tufo de pelos escuros que surgiu a sua frente. O cachorro escapara das mãos de Harriet e agora sentava em seu colo, encarando-o com curiosidade.

― Esse é Stone ― ela apresentou sorrindo. ― Meu irmão o deixou comigo quando foi para o exército.

― Esse é o seu irmão? ― Sherlock questionou apontando para a foto.

O sorrido dela se tornou triste ao colocar a foto sobre o colo, mostrando-a melhor.

― Sim, John, meu irmão mais velho.

― Ele ainda não voltou?

Harriet respirou fundo e negou, antes de esclarecer.

― Há três meses recebi uma carta informando que ele desapareceu durante um combate.

― Sinto muito... ― ele lamentou sincero.

― Tudo bem, obrigada. De qualquer forma... ainda tenho esperanças, meu irmão sempre foi muito... persistente.

Por algum motivo Sherlock engoliu em seco, sentindo sua respiração pesada e seu coração batendo mais forte que o normal. O cachorro o despertou lambendo seu rosto com avidez, querendo chamar sua atenção.

― Ele gostou de você.

Sherlock franziu o cenho.

― Só porque está sujando meu rosto?

― E também por isso ― ela apontou para o rabo do animal que não parava quieto. ― Stone é um beagle estranho, não gosta de estranhos e não é desobediente. Só fica muito animado quando se sente à vontade.

Sherlock não conteve um sorriso e acariciou o animal que se animou ainda mais, depois voltou a olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, garantindo com determinação:

― Não se preocupe, Harry, vou ajudar você. Seu pai não será mais um problema.

― Você enlouqueceu ― Lestrade riu incrédulo enquanto olhava por cima do ombro para a mulher sentada na outra sala. ― Eu disse para conseguir provas, não para raptar a mulher da casa.

― Eu não raptei ninguém, só achei que era melhor tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível... E ela concordou, até pulou a janela ― Sherlock se defendeu dando de ombros.

O Inspetor arregalou os olhos.

― Deixou uma pular grávida pular a janela?

― Ela se apressou! Nem me esperou dizer que eu conseguia arrombar a porta.

Lestrade suspirou e deixou seus ombros cederem. Sherlock quase riu de seu desespero.

― E o que faço com ela?

Sherlock deu de ombros novamente:

― Anote a queixa dela, faça todos os exames e então prenda Henry Watson. Só precisa da casa para conseguir as provas.

― Só? ― Lestrade franziu o cenho.

― Como eu conheço a lentidão do seu trabalho, tenho certeza de que Watson estará longe quando for indiciado. Então que consiga encontra-lo, Harriet e Clara ficarão sob a proteção do Governo.

― Mycroft?

― Mycroft.

Com uma última olhada para um Lestrade irritado por ter seu dia Sortner interrompido, Sherlock deu as costas e se afastou até a sala, então parou diante da cena a sua frente. Era muito comum ver os pares se abraçando como se não fossem ter mais chance para repetir o ato, porque, querendo ou não, a maioria era sentimental demais na maior parte do tempo. Mas naquele momento, vendo Harriet e Clara se abraçarem, e as lagrimas em ambos os rostos, compreendeu o sentimento. Mesmo sem um parceiro, conseguia imaginar como era ser ligado a alguém e esse alguém, de repente, estar longe demais, em perigo. Deveria ser desesperador.

― Posso interromper? ― pediu forçando um sorriso ao entrar na sala.

Stone, o cachorro, imediatamente se animou e pulou ao redor de suas pernas enquanto as duas mulheres se afastavam, sorrindo e tentando se recompor.

― Claro, Sr. Holmes ― a mulher de cabelos castanhos se adiantou ― Eu sou Clara e preciso agradecê-lo por tudo o que está fazendo.

― Não me agradeça ainda ― Sherlock retorquiu distraído, tentando afastar o cachorro. ― Guarde para quando eu encontrar Henry Watson.

― E como ficaremos até isso acontecer? ― Harriet quis saber. ― As ameaças...

― Vão ficar em um local seguro cedido pelo Governo, lá encontraram o necessário para o bem estar de vocês duas... e do bebê.

Os sorrisos de ambas aumentaram.

― Muito obrigada, Sr. Holmes ― Harriet agradeceu.

Sherlock não quis ser repetitivo quanto ao agradecimento precipitado, então apenas forçou mais um sorriso ainda tentando afastar o cachorro, empurrando-o com os pés.

― Ele gostou mesmo de você.

― Isso ajuda muito ― Mycroft comentou parado a porta, olhando-o com curiosidade.

Sherlock arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas bastou alguns segundos para deduzir o obvio.

― Eu não vou cuidar do cachorro.

Mycroft sorriu de forma convencida e se aproximou, respondendo:

― Um animal chama muita atenção completamente desnecessária quando se está escondido de um... maluco, principalmente um Beagle que parece ter um apreço exagerado por humanos.

― Então pague alguém pra ficar com ele ― Sherlock insistiu.

― Não seja tolo, Sherlock ― o mais velho revirou os olhos. ― É apenas um cachorro e é por pouco tempo. De acordo, srta. Watson?

― Claro ― Harriet concordou avidamente. ― Stone já gosta dele.

Foi a vez de Sherlock revirar os olhos.

― Eu não acredito que-

Não conseguiu completar quando sentiu uma pontada dolorosamente aguda no ombro esquerdo. Com uma careta, imediatamente apertou o local tentando suprimir a sensação, ainda assim um gemido de dor escapou de sua garganta.

― Sr. Holmes?

Quando a dor se tornou mais amena, o detetive ergueu a cabeça e encontrou três pares de olhos o fitando com preocupação, incluindo seu irmão.

― Será que podem esperar lá fora? ― pediu Mycroft. ― Preciso de um momento a sós com meu irmão.

Quando as duas mulheres saíram em silêncio, o Holmes mais velho apenas fechou a porta e em seguida caminhou ao longo da parede, fechando as persianas da janela e impedindo a visão externa.

― Isso não é necessário ― Sherlock tentou protestar quando irmão começou a se aproximar.

Mycroft franziu levemente o cenho e manteve o olhar determinado até Sherlock bufar contrariado, retirando o sobretudo e sentando na cadeira mais próxima.

― Estou bem ― o mais novo tentou novamente enquanto abria os primeiros botões da camisa social.

― Não é esse o ponto.

Com a camisa branca suficientemente aberta, Mycroft afastou a parte superior até o ombro esquerdo ficar exposto por completo. Franziu o cenho com a visão.

― Muito ruim? ― Sherlock quis saber.

― Está arroxeado... e parece que vai ficar assim por um bom tempo ― Mycroft respondeu concentrado antes de apertar levemente o local, fazendo outro prender a respiração. ― Dói?

― Claro que dói, foi um tiro.

― Como tem certeza de que foi um tiro?

― Eu senti ― Sherlock sibilou o fuzilando com o olhar. ― Provavelmente só senti um terço da dor, mas já deduzi com menos.

Mycroft suspirou e se afastou, pensativo:

― Pelo menos agora sabemos que, onde quer que esteja e quem quer que seja, seu Sortner está vivo. E aparentemente ele sofre tanto quanto você sofria na escola.

Sherlock se limitou a apenas fazer uma careta de desgosto e fechar a camisa.

― Como consegue ter tanto azar, Sherly? ― Mycroft abanou a cabeça, lamentando. ― Como consegue ser tão ligado fisicamente a alguém que sequer viu? É tão raro até dentro da normalidade, mas aí está você, recebendo as marcas de um desconhecido.

O detetive compreendia a preocupação na voz de Mycroft, porque ele próprio a compartilhava. Mesmo os pares sendo mais próximos entre si do que com os familiares consanguíneos, a intensidade da ligação era mais emocional, raramente física e quase nunca ambos. Assim a ligação se intensificaria diretamente proporcional a proximidade que possuíam e desse modo os parceiros não só sentiam uma parcela da dor do outro, como também poderiam controlá-la. Qualquer dor e sentimento paralisador de um não seria um problema para o outro, afinal, um Sortner possuía os instintos ideias para lutar pela sobrevivência de seu companheiro e não morrer com ele.

― Não pode ser tão ruim... ― Sherlock tentou brincar. ― Lestrade e Molly são muito unidos, física e emocionalmente.

Mycroft crispou os lábios, nitidamente enciumado.

― Sim, mas eles se conhecem desde a infância e, ainda assim, Molly quase nunca recebe as marcas que Greg ganha como policial.

O pequeno sorriso de Sherlock sumiu. Era verdade.


	2. Sozinho ou quase

**2 - Sozinho... ou quase**

 _"O que você achou das recentes atitudes de Sherlock Holmes no caso Bowker?"_

 _"Bom, ele conseguiu, como sempre. Resolveu o caso mais rápido do que qualquer outro faria no lugar dele."_ A mulher desconhecida respondeu em tom neutro. _"Infelizmente Helen quase perdeu seu Sortner, mas ninguém pode realmente culpá-lo. O Sr. Holmes não compreende essa relação eterna, então nós precisamos entender o lado dele antes de responsabilizá-lo por qualquer coisa."_

 _"Acha que um Sortner ao lado dele mudaria o desfecho do caso?"_ , o entrevistador questionou curioso.

 _"Obviamente ele teria mais cuidado ao lidar com os sequestradores, pensaria não apenas em Helen, como também nos riscos para Hanson. Mas nunca teremos certeza."_

 _"Um Sortner o tornaria mais... humano, então?"_

A desconhecida sorriu, irritantemente gentil.

 _"Qualquer pessoa certa o tornaria mais humano. Todos nós sabemos que um comportamento especial é dedicado ao nosso parceiro e que isso nem sempre se expande a outras pessoas. Então do que adianta ele ser mais empático com o Sortner e ainda ser um imbecil com o resto do mundo?"_

Sherlock revirou os olhos e desligou a televisão, questionando-se sobre o motivo de ainda insistir em ligá-la. Sabia que sempre que seu nome surgia, a ausência de seu Sortner era citada logo em seguida.

O caso Bowker não foi um dos mais complexos, mas com certeza foi um dos mais comentados. Helen Bowker, filha de um dos homens mais ricos do país, foi sequestrada. Seu Sortner, guiado principalmente pelo instinto de salvá-la, cometeu a estupidez de tentar resolver tudo sozinho. Hanson Downer acabou sendo capturado pelos criminosos. Como na maioria dos sequestros por dinheiro, Sherlock não demorou a encontrar um parente próximo como o responsável pelo plano, um tio que se sentia irracionalmente injustiçado. Com o endereço em mãos, foi mais rápido que a polícia e começou a distrair os criminosos, mas surpreendentemente teve a chance de libertar alguém.

 _É claro que deveria ter sido mais cauteloso._

Obviamente não sairia com os dois sem chamar uma atenção indesejada, mas Helen era prioridade e até Hanson concordava com isso. Mas algo deu errado. Os criminosos o encontraram e Sherlock até teve a chance de ajudar o outro, mas preferiu puxar Helen para fora da linha de fogo.

Seu único erro foi agir antes da polícia, mas ninguém conseguia ignorar o fato de que se Sherlock pudesse compreender a relação de Sortner, saberia que era inútil salvar uma vida sem a outra.

Agora Hanson estava em estado grave com fraturas e três tiros no corpo... E Helen definhava ao seu lado.

E isso o irritava. Maldita humanidade! Será que ninguém ficou feliz ou satisfeito pela prisão dos criminosos e pela mulher ainda estar viva?

Movido pelo tédio olhou ao redor a procura de suas informações e resmungou inaudível. Contrariado, levantou-se e foi até a poltrona avermelhada onde o cachorro estava deitado e puxou seus papéis sem muita delicadeza.

― Semanas comigo e ainda não aprendeu a deitar longe dos meus papéis? ― reclamou desamassando as folhas e as colocando de qualquer jeito dentro de um livro.

Sentou-se diante de seu microscópio sem realmente querer fazê-lo. Estava entediado, mas os casos estavam ficando cada vez mais escassos em seu dia-a-dia, justamente porque as pessoas começavam a questionar sua capacidade de proteger pessoas e passavam a procurá-lo com menos frequência.

Ninguém entendia que ele não estava no ramo para proteger e sim para resolver casos, prender criminosos.

― Stone, por acaso você não é assassino, ou é? ― ponderou observando o animal que sequer parecia escutá-lo.

Então ouviu passos apressados e crispou os lábios, preparando-se para qualquer que fosse o assunto.

― O que foi dessa vez Sra. Hudson?

― Tem duas mulheres querendo falar com você, Sherlock. Parecem agitadas.

Sherlock revirou os olhos, mas não reclamou. Finalmente teria clientes.

Logo escutou mais passos, desordenados e urgentes, tão expressivos quanto as mulheres que entraram em seu apartamento. Mulheres que conhecia muito bem.

― Harry? Clara? O que fazem aqui? ― levantou-se imediatamente, atônito.

― Não se preocupe, viemos com seu irmão ― Clara se apressou a dizer enquanto afagava os braços da mulher. ― Acalme-se Harry, por favor.

Harry ignorou o pedido e deu um passo à frente, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos brilhavam de desespero.

― Por favor, Sr. Holmes, impeça meu irmão.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, sem entender.

― Impedi-lo de quê?

― De ser morto. Ele foi atrás do nosso pai, tem que impedi-lo.

As sobrancelhas do detetive se uniram em completa confusão.

― Mas seu irmão não desapareceu em combate?

― Ele ligou há quase uma hora ― Clara se adiantou. ― Disse que explicaria o engano depois e que resolveria as coisas com o pai de uma vez por todas.

Sherlock as olhou com uma preocupação verídica. O Sr. Watson ainda estava livre pela simples e inaceitável falta de provas, o que definitivamente era pior do que o tédio. A casa estava limpa, completamente limpa como se estivesse inabitada por anos e o detetive tentava não crer que havia mais alguém envolvido, mas como alguém tão comum quanto aquele homem poderia fazer qualquer coisa sem deixar rastro?

E agora havia John Watson, o militar que estava desaparecido e repentinamente surge em Londres pronto para enfrentar o pai?

― Certo ― concordou abruptamente, decidido. ― Vou até a casa, liguem para Lestrade e avisem o que está acontecendo.

― Vai sozinho? ― Clara perguntou aflita.

― Obviamente ― Sherlock respondeu colocando o sobretudo. ― O que Watson pode fazer com o filho ao notar a presença da polícia? Preciso chegar antes e garantir que sua noiva ainda tenha um irmão quando isso acabar. Quem é o Sortner dele?

Sherlock parou no batente da porta e esperou pela resposta, mas Clara e Harry apenas se entreolharam silenciosamente.

― O quê?

― John é um Solo ― Harry respondeu com a voz falha.

Sentiu seu estômago se contrair, causando-lhe um gosto amargo na boca. Por algum motivo aquela sensação estava voltando, um nervosismo sem motivo, sua mente o levando ao caminho irracional da intuição.

Antes que construísse qualquer conclusão, seus pés o levaram para fora do apartamento e logo sua mão se erguia para parar o primeiro táxi que apareceu. Sherlock odiava se sentir daquele jeito, ter aquelas sensações e não ter o completo controle sobre isso. Nunca quis ter um Sortner, não queria ter aqueles desejos, muito menos estar preso à dependência e repetia tais palavras todos os dias, incansavelmente, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que nada assim era necessário em sua vida.

Estava muito bem sozinho.

Então por que estava naquele táxi?

Tinha fortes teorias sobre o que esperava na casa de Harry e pela primeira vez não precisava de provas, seu coração célere e seu corpo inquieto eram mais do que suficientes. Tudo dentro de si gritava que estava próximo demais de seu par e mesmo assim não conseguia mudar seu caminho, não conseguia cogitar a possibilidade de voltar e dizer à Harry que ele não salvava pessoas, apenas resolvia casos. Dizer que não salvaria seu irmão. Afinal, no que isso ajudaria no caso?

Quando o táxi parou, Sherlock não hesitou em pagar e descer do carro. Respirou fundo e desejou tão intensamente quanto possível que John Watson fosse apenas mais um homem comum. Apenas mais uma pessoa a ser ignorada e esquecida.

 _Por favor._

Aproximou-se da casa e fez o mesmo caminho feito na primeira vez que esteve ali, seguindo pela lateral até a janela que já conhecia e que dava uma visão clara da escada. Dessa vez não havia ninguém e sabia que não podia esperar pela sorte, escutava vozes alteradas que vinham do andar de cima. Pai e filho discutiam.

Mais uma vez sem hesitar deu a volta e entrou na casa silenciosamente, constatando que a porta foi deixada aberta. O local continuava limpo e ausente de vestígios, exceto por uma bolsa verde-musgo deixada no canto da sala e um celular caído no chão. Sherlock ficou tentado a revirar a bolsa e tirar suas próprias conclusões, mas devido a situação se contentou em pegar o celular, esquadrinhando-o aplicativo por aplicativo tentando ser o mais ligeiro possível enquanto ouvia as vozes aumentarem, descartando ligações sem importância até chegar nas mensagens, onde parou.

Moriarty. O detetive arqueou as sobrancelhas quando leu o nome que reconhecia dos jornais, notícias com não mais que um ano. Lembrava-se bem de que tentou a todo custo investigá-lo, certo de que estava diante de um criminoso potencialmente louco e ardiloso, não se importando de atravessar todos os limites para descobrir os segredos que envolviam aquele nome. Exatamente por causa dessas atitudes que Mycroft o impediu, sedando-o e o trancando em um quarto, garantindo que não perdesse a vida no processo.

Exagerado, era como Sherlock enxergava aquele ato do irmão. Não ficou surpreso quando soube que Moriarty havia escapado livre de acusações, sabia que somente ele poderia pegá-lo, considerando que seu irmão era preguiçoso o suficiente para permitir que um criminoso assim escapasse de suas mãos.

Seus olhos brilharam com o novo interesse, fazendo-o esquecer momentaneamente o que poderia estar acontecendo no andar de cima. Não entendia o que poderia levar Moriarty a se aliar a alguém tão desastroso e descuidado quanto Watson, mas estava diante de uma nova chance de pegá-lo e não a deixaria escapar.

Uma dor aguda o impediu de começar a ler as mensagens, sua mão imediatamente apertou a origem da dor no ombro esquerdo. Arfou com o toque enquanto tentava controlar suas reações. O barulho no andar de cima chamou sua atenção, banques surdos e passos a mais, passos demais. Com um pouco de dificuldade ergueu a cabeça e colocou o celular no bolso, tentando compreender o motivo de tanto barulho se só deveria haver duas pessoas além dele na casa.

Logo uma possível resposta iluminou sua mente: homens de Moriarty. Mas por quê?

Respirou fundo jogando a dor para qualquer outro canto de sua mente, mesmo que esta insistisse em se estender, e correu escada acima.

― Sherlock!

Virou-se a tempo de ver um homem de cabelos loiros o empurrando para longe do caminho de um outro armado.

Era John Watson, um pouco mais velho e cansado do que aparentava na foto de Harriet, mas a foto era desnecessária para reconhecê-lo _._ O loiro trajava seu uniforme militar e seu ombro sangrava de forma preocupante. Só podia ser ele.

― Atrás de você! ― John alertou tentando desarmar um deles.

Sherlock virou a tempo de desviar de uma faca e segurar o braço de quem a empunhava. Ato continuou foi torcer o braço e empurrar o homem para a escada, esperando que o mesmo ao menos ficasse inconsciente e por tempo suficiente. Em seguida se aproximou dos dois homens que se embolavam no chão e puxou o desconhecido para longe de John. O homem, de cabelos castanhos e olhar enraivecido, tentou revidar com socos cansados, mas Sherlock rapidamente o derrubou, pronto para neutralizá-lo.

Um disparo irrompeu pelo corredor. O detetive exclamou de dor, apertando seu braço ensanguentado. Deixou suas pernas cederem, caindo de joelhos no chão ao passo que seu atacante se levantou, correndo para longe do seu campo de visão. Não viu o autor do disparo, mas pouco importava agora. Estava sozinho.

Ou quase.

Contendo os resmungos o máximo que conseguia, arrastou-se até John que continuava deitado, respirando com dificuldade. Notando a palidez do outro, Sherlock rapidamente se pôs ao seu lado e pressionou o ferimento no ombro, fazendo ambos arfarem pela dor.

― John? Olhe para mim ― pediu pegando o celular e tentando discar para a emergência.

O loiro balbuciou algo e piscou com dificuldade, quase cedendo à inconsciência. Sherlock o ajudou pressionando ainda mais o ferimento reaberto, forçando-o a reagir com a dor.

― Seu... seu braço ― John tentou, turvo.

― Shii, fique calmo. Foi apenas de raspão.

John vagueou os olhos como se tentasse focá-lo, inquieto demais para pensar em ficar calmo. O próprio Sherlock estava zonzo, talvez pela adrenalina ou pelos acontecimentos abruptos, sequer conseguindo analisar metodicamente o homem a sua frente ou se afastar para procurar Henry Watson, aquele que realmente deveria importar.

― Sherlock, o que aconteceu? ― Lestrade perguntou surgindo às suas costas, aflito. ― Eu estava a caminho quando me informaram que os vizinhos escutaram um tiro, a ambulância está vindo.

O Inspetor ajoelhou ao lado deles e checou visualmente a ambos. Sherlock finalmente se deixou tombar ao lado de John, arfando e se esforçando para continuar a pressionar o ferimento do mesmo.

― Quem é ele? ― Lestrade perguntou confuso.

― John... Watson ― Sherlock respondeu com dificuldade, logo voltando sua atenção ao outro. ― Aguente firme, a ambulância está chegando.

Lestrade franziu as sobrancelhas observando a interação inesperada, até encontrar o sangue escorrendo livremente pelo braço do detetive.

― Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, seu braço!

― Não é grave.

O Inspetor o ignorou e em um único movimento passou para o outro lado e apertou o ferimento, tentando conter o sangue. Sherlock ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas logo tanto ele quanto John protestaram pela sensação dolorosa causada pelo ato.

Lestrade arregalou os olhos, compreendendo.

― Não diga nada a ninguém ― Sherlock pediu letárgico, pouco se importando com o olhar incrédulo do outro.

 _Onde está sua lentidão quando eu a quero, Inspetor?_


	3. Escolha

**3 - Escolha**

Sherlock revirava os olhos observando Lestrade andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto do hospital, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça cinza e a expressão descrente.

― Desde quando sabe? ― o Inspetor perguntou agitado. ― Por que não me contou?

O detetive revirou os olhos de novo, provavelmente pela décima vez naquela noite.

― Não contei porque não o conhecia ― respondeu entredentes, impaciente.

― Então como o encontrou?

― Ele é o irmão de Harriet Watson, foi ela que me avisou que ele ia atrás do pai. John ser meu... par... é mera coincidência.

Não conseguiu conter uma careta de desgosto.

― Você não acredita em coincidência ― Lestrade retorquiu com o obvio.

― Melhor que acreditar em destino ― Sherlock resmungou massageando o ombro.

Lestrade esboçou um sorriso, um amplo e brilhante sorriso.

― Isso é ótimo!

― É? ― Sherlock arqueou as sobrancelhas.

― Claro! Você finalmente encontrou seu par, como pode não ser ótimo?

O detetive ponderou a seriedade naquelas palavras. Como poderia não ser ótimo? Questionava-se justamente o contrário. Como aquela situação poderia ser ao menos aceitável? Passou anos de sua vida pedindo para que seu par não surgisse em seu caminho, rezando para qualquer entidade que pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo que tal ato ultrapassasse todos os seus limites lógicos e sensatos. Nunca quis um Sortner, sempre esteve muito bem sozinho, a ausência de amigos e sua constante fuga da família lhe proporcionavam o foco necessário para os casos, os estudos e principalmente suas pesquisas, sem preocupações, sem aflições, sem perguntas insistentes e presenças inconvenientes.

Pouco se importava se seu par precisava de uma companhia que o completasse ou qualquer besteira desse nível, Sherlock só conseguia pensar nas reações que aquela união causava nas pessoas e principalmente no desejo constante que um tinha em estar perto do outro, em protegê-lo.

Era o único vício pelo qual não estava disposto a ceder.

― Não.

Lestrade o olhou confuso, o sorriso sumindo e suas sobrancelhas se unindo.

― O quê?

― Não é ótimo, na verdade é um problema.

― Um Sortner nunca é um problema, Sherlock.

― Sim, o caso Bowker mostra bem isso ― o detetive ironizou, levantando-se.

― Hanson Downer estava desesperado e foi impulsivo, como qualquer outra pessoa seria para salvar quem ama. Ele não arriscou a vida só por causa do elo ― Lestrade argumentou sugestivo.

― Mas é o elo que está fazendo Helen definhar ao lado da cama dele.

― Não vai ao menos ver John? Saber se ele está bem?

Sherlock paralisou. Estava pronto para abrir a porta e colocar a maior distância possível entre ele e John, mas sim, precisava admitir que queria se certificar com os próprios olhos que o loiro estava bem, fora de perigo, no entanto, sabia que não deveria.

Precisava lutar para manter sua vida exatamente como a conhecia.

― _Nós_ vamos ― respondeu enfático. ― Ele ainda é vítima e testemunha, não? Precisa responder perguntas, como todo mundo.

Dito isso, afastou-se com as mãos escondidas no sobretudo e a expressão inabalável no rosto.

Sherlock não viu, mas Lestrade reabriu o sorriso e digitou euforicamente algumas palavras para o noivo antes de acompanhar o mais novo.

O quarto de John não era longe, na verdade era no final do mesmo corredor. Aproveitando-se da determinação cega para manter tudo e todos longe, Sherlock sequer parou para questionar à enfermeira se a visita estava liberada. A pobre mulher, com cabelos bem presos e rosto redondo, segui-o tagarelando até que ele abriu as portas abruptamente, assustando o paciente.

― Desculpe por isso, Doutor Watson ― a mulher tentou explicar. ― Esse homem não-

― Tudo bem, Patrícia ― John a interrompeu gentilmente. ― Esse é o Sherlock.

A enfermeira arregalou os olhos como se aquilo mudasse tudo – e talvez mudasse, abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, intercalando o olhar rapidamente entre os dois antes de finalmente conseguir falar.

― Perdão, Sr. Holmes, não foi minha intenção atrapalhá-lo.

Regra: Nunca impeça um Sortner de ver e/ou visitar seu par.

Sherlock apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio e, em silêncio, observou-a sair quase correndo do quarto.

Correção na regra: Nunca impeça Sherlock Holmes.

― Desculpe pelo susto, Sr. Watson ― Lestrade sorriu amarelo, fechando a porta.

― Doutor Watson ― Sherlock corrigiu se aproximando, assimilando o que a enfermeira disse com o pouco porte físico de John. Estava acostumado a lutar, mas somente quando necessário. ― Afeganistão ou Iraque?

― Afeganistão ― John respondeu tentando se levantar.

― Não deve se mexer tanto.

― Se vou responder perguntas sobre meu pai, quero fazer sentado.

Sherlock suspirou e pegou uma cadeira, sentando ao lado da cama, notando Lestrade fazer o mesmo. Quando John sentou e as pontadas incômodas finalmente cessaram em seu ombro, o detetive decidiu começar a extinguir sua curiosidade.

― Como sabe meu nome?

― Jornal ― John respondeu sem hesitar. ― Foi a primeira coisa que eu vi depois que sai do aeroporto: seu rosto em muitos jornais.

― E como soube sobre seu pai?

John hesitou tamborilando os dedos no lençol branco.

― Doutor Watson, precisamos de respostas ― Lestrade insistiu abrindo seu bloquinho de anotações. ― Qualquer coisa que ajude a explicar o que aconteceu.

― Apenas John, por favor ― o médico pediu. ― Mycroft me contou.

Sherlock piscou com força uma última vez antes de voltar a olhá-lo e franzir o cenho com incredulidade.

― Mycroft Holmes? Meu irmão? ― certificou-se antes de trocar um olhar igualmente confuso com Lestrade, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ele.

John acenou levemente, concordando, e continuou:

— Eu estava em uma cidade pequena tentando entrar em contato com meus superiores. Esperei por quase uma semana antes de responderem meu chamado. Então, uns três dias depois um carro foi me buscar e quando entrei no avião particular, Mycroft já estava me esperando.

— Não achou a situação nem um pouco estranha? — Lestrade perguntou confuso.

— Claro que sim — John deu de ombros — Mas meus superiores disseram que alguém do Governo ia me buscar, então eu não questionei. Apesar de ficar bem mais aliviado quando vi quem era.

— Conhecia Mycroft antes disso? — Sherlock questionou curioso.

— Sim… — o médico respondeu hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza de que realmente deveria falar — Nos conhecemos há anos.

— Anos? — Lestrade verificou descrente — Tem certeza?

— Eu ainda nem estava na faculdade quando nos tornamos amigos.

— Amigos? — foi a vez de Sherlock se surpreender — Mycroft não tem amigos.

John hesitou novamente, molhando os lábios com certo nervosismo. Sherlock não precisava da ajuda do elo para criar conclusões.

― Vocês foram íntimos.

Dizer em voz alta foi mais incômodo do que imaginou, mas o detetive não poderia perder a oportunidade de descobrir um pouco mais. Houve um tempo, muitos anos atrás, que desconfiou do seu irmão. O homem sempre bem vestido e afiado, mental e verbalmente, estava inegavelmente mais distraído e consequentemente descuidado. Logo imaginou que Mycroft poderia estar assim devido a algum problema em especial, mas quando ousou perguntar e o viu corar, teve certeza de que esse problema era um alguém.

Então esse alguém era John?

― Íntimos é uma palavra muito forte ― o médico tratou de corrigir ― Nós éramos amigos e por um momento ficamos confusos, mas decidimos que a amizade era o melhor caminho. E realmente foi. Principalmente para ele que teve a chance de encontrar alguém muito melhor que eu.

― De quem está falando? ― Lestrade questionou rapidamente, subitamente sério.

John lhe lançou um olhar confuso e, como se fosse o obvio, respondeu:

― De você, é claro. Você é Greg, o noivo, não é? Falamos tanto sobre você que é impossível não reconhecer.

O silêncio tomou conta enquanto o ciúme se dissipava dos olhos de Lestrade e era substituído por um outro sentimento qualquer que envolvesse carinho. No entanto, o mesmo não aconteceu com Sherlock.

Não estava realmente incomodado por Mycroft ter escondido um amigo, possível namorado, durante todos esses anos. Compreendia como um sentimento novo como aquele pode tê-lo confundido e o distraído por semanas, talvez meses, e com certeza lembraria dessa informação quando a implicância se fizesse presente entre eles, mas tudo mudava quando esse mesmo amigo era o _seu par_.

Tinha que ser justamente John Watson?

Isso só fazia seu coração bater mais forte, irritado com a verdade implícita nas palavras que John acabara de revelar. Afinal, era impossível o loiro estar com Mycroft por tanto tempo e o mesmo não desconfiar de nada, não preencher as lacunas com o obvio. É claro que Mycroft sabia, nesse tempo todo, que John era seu par.

― Sherlock ― John chamou, olhando-o com cautela.

 _Maldito elo que compartilha o que eu não quero!_

― Ele sempre soube ― revelou quase sussurrando ― Mycroft sempre soube que você era meu par.

Não foi uma pergunta, mas John se sentiu na obrigação de responder:

― Descobri assim que entrei na sua casa pela primeira vez, Mycroft estava comigo, mas...

― Mas... ― Sherlock incentivou irritado.

A adolescência sempre unanimidade na lista de complicações extensas em uma vida, mas para Sherlock foi mais que isso, foi um tormento, um Inferno que ocorria dentro da sua própria mente que praticamente se partiu em dois pontos opostos. Foi quando realmente notou o quanto podia machucar as pessoas com algo que fazia naturalmente e foi o único momento que realmente considerou trancar aquela parte sua, tornando-se então tão normal quanto se esperaria de um adolescente. Durante muito tempo sentiu dor ao magoar as pessoas e se importou verdadeiramente com isso, chorou silenciosamente várias noites quando percebia que não conseguia ser diferente mesmo que tentasse avidamente, gostou de algumas pessoas na mesma proporção que odiou outras e se viu completamente sozinho quando na verdade só queria gritar por algum afeto.

Agora notava o quanto fora ridículo e o quanto suas lágrimas foram inúteis, mas ainda era impossível negar que poderia ser diferente. No meio daquela confusão de hormônios, racionalidade e análises dedutivas de tudo o que via... ninguém, nem uma mísera pessoa, enxergou sua confusão e o aceitou. Todos queriam que mudasse, que fosse mais gentil, que fechasse a boca e parasse de assustar as pessoas. Ninguém queria o verdadeiro Sherlock.

Mas e se alguém o fizesse?

Mas e se nem o mesmo seu par, nascido para ser sua perfeita combinação natural, quisesse esse Sherlock?

 _Não! Você não vai mudar por ninguém!_

― Mas Mycroft não deixou ― John finalmente respondeu, despertando-o.

― Não deixou? ― Sherlock franziu o cenho ― Como assim _não deixou_?

― John!

O gritou assustou o trio que automaticamente olhou na direção da porta, por onde entrou uma mulher de cabelos loiros e bagunçados esboçando um grande sorriso.

― Harry? ― John desacreditou antes de ser envolvido em um abraço forte.

Sherlock imediatamente sentiu uma pontada no ombro e não conseguiu conter uma careta que foi acompanhada de uma reclamação dolorosa de John.

― Ah, desculpa, desculpa ― Harry pediu se afastando, mas sem perder o sorriso ― Eu me empolguei, desculpa.

― Você não devia estar com Mycroft? ― John perguntou ainda surpreso.

― Eu não pude contê-la ― Mycroft anunciou se encostando no batente da porta, apoiando o guarda-chuva em uma das pernas ― Assim que ouviu sobre sua volta, a Srta. Watson praticamente saiu correndo. Temi que ela fugisse durante a noite, então viemos o quanto antes.

― E fez bem ― Clara concordou surgindo ao lado dele.

― Fez bem mesmo, ninguém consegue controlar esse furacão ― John brincou fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos ― Obrigado, Myc.

O apelido fez Sherlock lembrar do que realmente queria fazer quando encontrasse o irmão e, sem se dar o trabalho de explicar, apenas saiu andando para fora do quarto e arrastou Mycroft consigo. Não alimentaria seu Palácio Mental sem informações completas.

― Vai me explicar tudo e seja completo ― exigiu parando na outra ponta do corredor, bem longe do quarto onde John estava.

― Então seja mais especifico ― Mycroft tentou inexpressivo.

― Não banque o estúpido comigo, Mycroft ― Sherlock rosnou entre dentes, impaciente ― Por que não me contou sobre John? Por que não me disse que conhecia meu Sortner?

O mais velho suspirou e fitou algum ponto no chão, o que incomodou Sherlock. Foi tão difícil assim dizer a verdade na época? Fora tão inumano e incorrigível que não merecia nem a chance de tentar ter um parceiro?

― Você teve uma adolescência tão complicada, Sherlock... Eu vi o quanto estava sofrendo ― Mycroft respondeu com a voz rouca, quase indiferente ― Temi que alguém tão sentimental piorasse tudo e contei isso a ele. Você já estava tão confuso, tão... transtornado com o que não podia controlar.

― E não pensou, nem por um mísero momento, que um parceiro me ajudaria? Afinal, não é esse o dever dele?

― E você o ajudaria? ― Mycroft o cortou secamente ― Seria capaz disso, Sherlock? Teria empatia o suficiente para ser capaz de ajudar alguém além de si mesmo?

Sherlock paralisou, entorpecido com aquelas palavras. Verdades, puras e dolorosas.

― Fez isso por ele? Para salvá-lo de mim?

― Não! Fiz isso por você!

Mycroft se interrompeu e respirou fundo, piscando rapidamente antes de continuar:

― Escute-me, Sherlock, eu poderia ficar aqui e explicar tudo a você, detalhe por detalhe, cada decisão e qualquer besteira sentimental que queira, mas Moriarty está soltou por aí, usando Henry Watson como marionete. Temos problemas maiores e sabe disso!

― Por sua causa! ― Sherlock acusou ― Você deixou ele escapar!

― Eu sei! ― Mycroft rosnou em resposta, segurando o guarda-chuva com mais força ― Posso cuidar disso, mas preciso que mantenha John protegido. Ele não vai aceitar ficar confinado em algum lugar tão pacificamente quanto a irmã.

Sherlock o olhou com deboche e sentiu vontade de dizer que o irmão não seria útil nem cuidando do próprio velório, muito menos na busca de um criminoso tão ardiloso quanto Moriarty, mas se calou. Não era o momento de ser explosivo e espontâneo.

― Certo, mas _eu_ vou cuidar disso porque você é um inútil ― Sherlock garantiu firme antes de dar as costas ao irmão e voltar ao quarto.

Nova regra: se quer as coisas bem feita, faça você mesmo.


	4. Falsa normalidade

**Capítulo 4 - Falsa normalidade**

Quando descobriu que compartilharia o mesmo espaço que Sherlock, John Watson recuou.

A lei os forçava a conviver na presença um do outro pelo maior tempo possível logo após se conhecerem, mas não os obrigava a morarem juntos e, ainda assim, lá estava o médico carregando suas caixas para o 221 B na Baker Street.

Suspirou contrariado.

Não que não quisesse morar com Sherlock ou ficar em sua presença, mas tinha plena consciência de que não era bem-vindo.

O primeiro sinal disso estava no apartamento.

John engoliu em seco enquanto olhava ao redor. O local estava uma completa bagunça. Havia livros empilhados e espalhados em quase todos os cantos da sala, também havia papéis soltos sobre a mesa e o chão e poeira cobrindo tudo o que via. Arriscou alguns passos cautelosos, tomando cuidado para não acertar a bengala em algo que parecesse importante, e viu que a cozinha não estava muito diferente, notando algo parecido com um mini laboratório de química acumulado sobre a mesa de jantar e potes no meio da bagunça, potes ocupados com alguma substancia que desconhecia.

Poderia estar errado, mas Sherlock não parecia fazer o tipo preguiçoso, talvez desinteressado ou indiferente, mas não preguiçoso. Foi essa conclusão que fez o médico deixar a caixa que carregava sobre a poltrona vermelha e olhar ao redor mais uma vez, dessa vez com outros olhos, tentando compreender seu par. Logo notou que uma das suas observações estava errada, porque não havia poeira sobre tudo o que via. Os livros estavam limpos, mesmo parecendo desorganizados e esquecidos, os papéis sobre a mesa ainda pareciam soltos, mas os que estavam no chão pareciam estar organizados em alguma ordem, como se estivessem interligados, e o sofá de couro estava marcado e quase desocupado, como se alguém deitasse ali com frequência.

Pensou por um momento. Sherlock era um detetive, certo? O melhor, de acordo com os jornais e Lestrade. Então deveria estar no meio de algum caso, um complicado se fosse considerar a bagunça daquele lugar.

― Sinta-se à vontade ― Sherlock disse entrando bruscamente e recolhendo suas coisas do sofá, para logo em seguida acumulá-los de qualquer jeito em outro canto.

John definitivamente não precisava da ligação para saber que não era bem-vindo. A irritação emanava do detetive e estava mais do que clara na voz do mesmo.

― Me sinto dentro da sua cabeça... ― murmurou sem jeito.

Era uma sensação intensa, porém desconfortável, como se estivesse invadindo um espaço extremamente particular.

― Bom, você já fazia isso antes de qualquer jeito, certo? ― o detetive rebateu ácido ― E vai continuar fazendo até onde sei.

Lá estava novamente, a irritação, o claro sinal do desgosto. John engoliu em seco, observando-o continuar com a arrumação apressada e forçada. Por muitos anos se preocupou em criar barreiras, porque mesmo não o conhecendo, sabia que seu par estava em algum lugar, podia senti-lo com tanta facilidade que se tornou impossível não se preocupar. E se o seu par o sentisse da mesma maneira? E se sofresse com as dores causadas pelo seu pai? Não, não podia permitir tal injustiça. Ninguém sofreria por sua causa. Mesmo que fosse realmente difícil ir contra a ligação, John não desistia, reprimia a própria mente, esforçava-se para se isolar e sabia que tinha sucesso quando não sentia a confusão do outro.

Claro que fracassara algumas vezes, com sentimentos mais intensos ou inesperados, como o acidente onde perdera sua mãe e a bala que quase o matara. Sherlock teria sentido isso? Provavelmente, mas agora, vendo-o pessoalmente, John tinha certeza que o detetive não o sentia na mesma intensidade. Nem chegava perto.

Talvez o mesmo nem quisesse.

― Não precisa arrumar nada agora ― interviu o observando jogar os potes no lixo com o semblante fechado.

― Preciso ou logo a Sra. Hudson aparece e destrói tudo ― Sherlock rebateu sem fitá-lo.

― Certo... vou levar minhas coisas para o quarto. Com licença.

Abandonou a bengala sobre a poltrona, pegou sua mala e a caixa de tamanho médio que havia deixado ali e mancou até as escadas. Sua perna latejava de dor, mas não era nada que o impedisse, já tinha passado por resistência maior.

Colocou tudo sobre a cama e suspirou, pensando em como sobreviveria naquele apartamento. Sherlock o odiava? Não, não era um sentimento tão intenso. Talvez ele apenas não quisesse um par. _Sim, com certeza não quer um par._ Mas por qual motivo? Era tão ruim assim compartilhar uma vida? A ligação era incômoda? Ou o problema estava especificamente no par?

― Pare de pensar tanto.

John se sobressaltou de susto e virou para porta, encontrando Sherlock carregando três caixas de uma vez.

― O que... ― rapidamente se aproximou dele para ajudar ― O que está fazendo?

― Não é obvio? Ajudando ― Sherlock respondeu indiferente ― Mancando desse jeito você não terminaria essa semana. Você sabe que esse mancar é psicossomático, certo?

O médico piscou tentando entender o que tinha ouvido. Como Sherlock sabia que estava pensando tanto? Pela ligação? Não, não era um evento forte o suficiente para passar pelas suas barreiras, provavelmente ele apenas deduzira. Mycroft havia dito, ainda na adolescência, que Sherlock era muito bom em deduzir com muito pouco, que o mundo era transparente aos seus olhos. Isso também lhe respondia como o detetive sabia do seu sintoma psicossomático e também lhe dava a garantia de que Sherlock não usufruía dos efeitos da ligação.

Afinal, se usufruísse o detetive saberia que além do sintoma psicossomático, a dor de um corte profundo e suturado o fazia mancar.

― Está fazendo novamente ― Sherlock o despertou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

― O quê?

― Está pensando. Quase ouço a sua mente tentando funcionar.

John balançou a cabeça e pigarreou:

― Desculpe e... obrigado pela ajuda.

Sherlock o olhou com desconfiança por um momento e então lhe deu as costas, dizendo:

― Arrume suas coisas depois, precisamos ir.

― Para onde? ― John questionou confuso.

― Buscar seu cachorro no veterinário.

John franziu o cenho enquanto Sherlock descia as escadas.

― Buscar... meu cachorro? Espera, está falando do Stone?! Sherlock!

John tentava acompanhar seu par da melhor maneira que podia. Sherlock era maior e parecia correr mesmo só dando passos mais apressados enquanto o mais baixo praticamente precisava, de fato, correr para acompanhá-lo.

― Por que não me disse antes que estava com meu cachorro?

Embora não entendesse o motivo da pressa, precisava começar a obter respostas e, quem sabe, aproximar-se um pouco mais do seu Sortner. Apesar da insistência de Mycroft em dizer que era uma tentativa inútil.

― Você não perguntou ― Sherlock respondeu indiferente.

― E por que eu perguntaria? Ele deveria estar com Harriet.

― Que tipo de pessoa não pergunta pelo próprio cão?

John revirou os olhos e resolveu ignorar, caso respondesse iriam passar o resto do dia naquela discussão vaga.

― Tudo bem, pelo menos me diga o motivo dele estar no veterinário.

― Ele... comeu o que não devia ― Sherlock respondeu incerto.

O ex-militar notou os seus olhos inquietos e o olhou com desconfiança enquanto pensava sobre a situação. Rapidamente sua mente o levou para o 221 B, mais especificamente para a mesa que suspendia o mini laboratório, onde também havia potes com conteúdos desconhecidos. Como ato contínuo, lembrou-se de como Stone adorava subir sobre a mesa para roubar sua comida.

― Ele comeu algum dos seus experimentos, não é?

― Como descobriu isso? ― Sherlock questionou, parando e o olhando surpreso.

John deu de ombros antes de responder:

― Stone adora roubar comida e sua mesa deve sempre ser aquela bagunça, o resultado parece obvio.

― Sua irmã deveria ter me avisado que seu cachorro é um ladrão ― Sherlock rebateu crispando os lábios e voltando a andar.

John riu suavemente e ambos seguiram caminho, dessa vez com menos pressa. Tentava ser compreensivo. Sherlock estava meio arisco e indiferente, mas tudo poderia ser uma consequência da súbita chegada de um par em sua vida. Afinal, quem gostava de uma mudança brusca como essa depois dos vinte anos?

Era incrivelmente raro pares se encontrarem naquela idade, havia Centros de Encontros e meios de busca para evitar tanta demora justamente pela dificuldade que ambos tinham em se adaptar quando se encontravam repentinamente. Era uma carga muita intensa de pensamentos e sensações que compartilhavam entre si, muito maior e insistente do que quando eram simples desconhecidos. Sem esquecer que não era apenas um elo mental, mas também biológico, que os faziam saber quando o outro precisava de ajuda ou ficava doente. Tratava-se de um processo tão natural quanto silencioso, mas que ainda assim poderia confundir ou enlouquecer um dos pares quando demoravam a se encontrar e acabavam recebendo toda a carga de uma única vez.

Porque um nascia para proteger o outro, literalmente, e o processo precisa se completar de qualquer maneira.

Felizmente, ou não, não estava tendo esses problemas com Sherlock. Entretanto, ainda não havia descartado completamente os riscos. Era fato que o detetive não gostava de sua presença repentina no apartamento, ou em sua própria vida, mas John não notou nenhuma invasão violenta de informações quando se conheceram. Os sonhos e pensamentos ainda eram seus, sua mente não entrou em colapso.

Mas ainda estavam no primeiro dia de convivência.

― Boa tarde, Victor.

A voz de Sherlock o despertou, finalmente haviam chegado no veterinário, mas John nem se preocupou em olhar ao redor, sua atenção estava no seu par. Aparentemente nada havia mudado, nem o tom de voz, mas ele _sentia_ que tinha algo diferente.

Então olhou para o veterinário que estava atrás do balcão e corou, entendendo a situação.

O tal Victor olhava para Sherlock como um fã olhava para um ídolo, um especialmente atrativo. Em seus lábios havia um sorriso discreto e em seus olhos um brilho bem conhecido, fazendo-o ser facilmente interpretado. John se sentiu estranho ao notar que não precisava fazer perguntas para deduzir o que estava acontecendo e pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois que permaneciam em silêncio.

― Eu vim buscar o Stone ― anunciou um pouco constrangido.

Nunca tinha passado por situação semelhante, obvio. Mas será que Sherlock tinha alguma noção do que estava acontecendo? John apostava que não.

― Ah, sim, eu já volto ― Victor despertou e saiu rapidamente.

John quase achou graça das bochechas pouco coradas dele.

― São amigos há quanto tempo? ― perguntou.

― Nos conhecemos desde a adolescência, não somos amigos ― Sherlock respondeu estreitando os olhos com nova desconfiança ― Pensei ser o único a deduzir tudo por aqui.

Dessa vez John não se conteve e riu. Estava certo, Sherlock não tinha noção alguma daquele lado injusto do elo.

― Aqui está ― Victor anunciou voltando ao balcão e colocando o beagle sobre o mesmo ― Um animal bem dócil e animado, uma combinação perigosa.

― Um perfeito ladrão de comida também ― John complementou forçando um sorriso e se aproximando do cachorro que já estava animado ― Qual o preço?

― Está tudo bem, Sherlock já pagou por tudo.

Franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar questionador a Sherlock, que apenas deu de ombros com normalidade. Logo sua atenção voltou a Victor que já voltara a olhar para o detetive. John o observou discretamente, desde o seu corpo magro até os cabelos castanhos claros. Não havia grande semelhança física entre ele e o médico veterinário, então a resposta deveria estar na personalidade. Decidiu arriscar.

― Gosta de rugby?

O veterinário o olhou com surpresa e logo um sorriso largo surgiu em seu rosto.

― Claro que gosto, por quê?

Finalmente encontrando a resposta que procurava, o médico também sorriu e retirou um par de ingressos de dentro carteira.

― Fique com esses ingressos para o jogo da semana que vem. Ganhei dos meus colegas, mas não tenho quem convidar, na verdade nem poderia assistir direito com essa perna e-

Antes que terminasse de falar Victor já tinha agarrado o par de ingressos e agora o abraçava com força, murmurando vários agradecimentos antes de se afastar e praticamente correr até Sherlock que arregalou os olhos com a súbita aproximação.

John desviou o olhar e rapidamente colocou Stone no chão, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável com aquela situação inédita. Parecia que algum dos seus órgãos estava criando vida e se retorcendo com a cena.

― Vou deixar vocês conversando, até logo ― despediu-se enquanto Victor tentava convencer o detetive.

Movimentou-se pela calçada se sentindo um pouco mais pesado e até insatisfeito, pela primeira vez, com a Compensação.

A Lei da Compensação era, talvez, a mais polêmica e a mais contestada, e enunciava que uma pessoa sem um relacionamento romântico com seu Sortner se aproximaria ou sentiria atração pela pessoa mais semelhante a ele até que o relacionamento surgisse ou que um novo amor prevalecesse.

Apesar de não ser uma obrigação social, pares nasciam para manter um relacionamento fraternal e romântico entre si. Apaixonavam-se naturalmente, nasciam com a facilidade de proteger e entender um ao outro, chegava a ser perfeito. No entanto, era algo mais instintivo que obrigatório. Havia as exceções, aqueles onde o amor prevalecia por uma outra pessoa que não fosse seu Sortner, pares que mesmo desenvolvendo o amor fraternal não se apaixonavam e seguiam suas vidas normalmente.

Até então, era assim que John via a Compensação, uma normalidade. No final, mesmo com seu corpo tentando equilibrar o elo ao se aproximar de alguém semelhante ao seu par, você ainda possuía a chance de se apaixonar por qualquer um.

O que aconteceu na clínica veterinária o fez repensar essa normalidade.

Victor... qualquer que fosse seu sobrenome, provavelmente possui um par semelhante a Sherlock, emocionalmente ou fisicamente, por isso estava se sentindo tão atraído... ou realmente apaixonado, John não saberia dizer. Enquanto o detetive se sentia atraído pela personalidade do médico veterinário, que aparentemente possuía os mesmos gostos que os seus.

Não era coincidência, era o maldito equilíbrio da Compensação.

Mas o aborrecimento de John estava no quão desconfortável ficou com a situação. Onde estava a normalidade?

Incomodado com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos, decidiu ignorar tudo aquilo e entrou no apartamento. Sua perna latejava ao subir as escadas e seu ombro dava sinais de que logo voltaria a doer, indicando que seria uma noite longa. Mas seu corpo travou diante da porta que dava acesso a sala.

John piscou, atônito. A porta estava entreaberta e havia sangue na maçaneta. Olhando melhor, percebeu que sua mão também estava suja de sangue. Imediatamente levou a outra mão ao nariz que sangrava algumas raras vezes e com uma resposta negativa, concluiu que a maçaneta da porta da frente deveria estar no mesmo estado que aquela. Ficou em alerta, mas seus sentidos não encontravam perigo, então não ligou para Lestrade ou Sherlock, apenas abriu a porta com cautela.

O local parecia vazio, ainda assim pensou em sua arma guardada na mala que estava no seu quarto. Ergueu a muleta com as mãos, pronto para usá-la como arma e entrou com passos hesitantes. Não era muito bom de memória, mas a bagunça estava intacta e Stone não latia indicando algum invasor, no entanto, havia pingos de sangue no chão. John abaixou a muleta e seguiu a trilha de pingos com o olhar, indo da porta até a cozinha, então ergueu os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Por que infernos havia uma cabeça humana sobre a mesa?


	5. Absolutamente nada

**Capítulo 5 - Absolutamente nada**

Apesar do rubor em seu rosto e da respiração pesada, Sherlock não estava tão enfurecido quanto aparentava. Pelo menos era o que John achava.

O detetive entrou no apartamento não mais que dois minutos depois de John encontrar a cabeça ensanguentada sobre a mesa. Seus olhos arregalados saíram de aparentemente preocupados para absolutamente irritados e ele imediatamente alcançou o celular, ligando para o Inspetor-Detetive e exigindo que um tal Anderson não pisasse em seu apartamento.

John permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar enquanto Sherlock tentava se aproximar da cabeça sem pisar em qualquer respingo de sangue e resmungava qualquer coisa sobre inutilidade.

― Posso saber por que sou inútil? ― John perguntou de repente.

― Deveria ter me avisado, é a minha casa, o assassino poderia estar aqui, rindo da sua cara enquanto você o deixava escapar ― Sherlock respondeu com escárnio ― Ia ficar olhando a cabeça para sempre?

― Não tinha mais ninguém aqui!

― Como pode ter certeza?

― Sou um ex-militar, Sherlock, sei quando estou sendo vigiado ― John rebateu apertando sua muleta com mais força.

― Ah, claro, agora eu tenho que confiar nos _seus_ instintos ― Sherlock retorquiu com ironia ― Brilhante, me sinto bem melhor agora.

John quis ignorar aquela ironia e gritar um grande _sim_ , porque eram aqueles instintos que o protegeriam algum dia, mas recuou no segundo seguinte. Talvez Sherlock não só desconsiderasse sua proteção, como também a negava.

― O primeiro dia ainda nem acabou e já estão brigando ― Lestrade comentou com diversão enquanto entrava no apartamento, sendo seguido por alguns peritos.

― Apenas faça seu trabalho e tire essas pessoas da minha casa ― Sherlock respondeu rispidamente.

― Pedindo com essa gentileza, será um prazer ― Lestrade garantiu sarcástico enquanto se aproximava de John ― O dia foi tão difícil quanto parece?

― Estranhamente não, mas eu sabia que poderia piorar ― o médico respondeu com indiferença ― Mycroft sempre foi bem claro sobre o quanto o irmão poderia ser... difícil.

― A vítima já estava morta quando teve a cabeça cortada ― Sherlock revelou os interrompendo ― Provavelmente uma serra foi usada.

John se surpreendeu com o impulso de se intrometer, tão repentino que quase o fez se aproximar de Sherlock. Queria se envolver, ajudar, ser útil e _estar ao lado dele_. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar de tais desejos. Eram pensamentos perigosos influenciados pela ligação, querendo forçá-lo a fazer justamente o contrário do que pretendia: se aproximar.

― Tudo bem?

O médico ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso com a voz que ouvia.

― Mycroft? ― Lestrade perguntou no seu lugar ― O que faz aqui?

Parecendo contrariado, Mycroft apenas ergueu o guarda-chuva e apontou momentaneamente para a cabeça sobre a mesa.

― Brianda Hammond. Trabalhava para mim.

― Oh! ― Sherlock exclamou extasiado, tirando a atenção do chão que estava analisando e correndo até o irmão ― Isso é grande, não é? Inteligência interna? Espionagem?

― Ameaça ― Mycroft respondeu com a voz grave.

John e Sherlock paralisaram, imediatamente notando a seriedade no Holmes mais velho, mas Lestrade ainda precisava de mais informações.

― O que quer dizer? Estão ameaçando Sherlock? Quem?

― Não tenho certeza, mas vou descobrir muito em breve.

― Não tem certeza? ― Sherlock questionou subitamente ― Então já tem suspeitos.

― Obvio, não sou estúpido ― Mycroft rebateu impaciente.

― Então? Fale!

Mycroft hesitou e John simplesmente odiava quando isso acontecia. A hesitação do irmão mais velho sempre significava algo ruim, uma situação da qual ele não tinha controle ou perigosa demais para lhe permitir falar em alto e bom som sua incapacidade em neutralizá-la.

― John, podemos? ― Mycroft questionou em tom sugestivo.

O ex-soldado lamentou pelo pedido, tanto pela provável gravidade da situação quanto pelo olhar desconfiado de Sherlock e Lestrade. Definitivamente não queria criar qualquer impressão errada no Inspetor. No entanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir Mycroft para o seu quarto no andar de cima, porque claramente ele não queria correr o risco de ser ouvido.

― Isso pode gerar questionamentos mais tarde ― John previu enquanto o outro fechava a porta.

― Não me importo ― Mycroft respondeu de imediato ― Meu único segredo com Greg é você e isso já estou resolvendo aos poucos. Não há nada entre nós que uma boa conversa não resolva.

― Espero que sua conversa seja realmente muito boa. Mas vai direto ao ponto, não pode ser tão ruim.

― Seu pai está trabalhando com Moriarty.

John deu de ombros.

― Isso não é mais uma novidade, eu reconheci os caras que tentaram me matar na casa da Harriet ― desconsiderou retirando o casaco e o jogando na cama. Seu pai era um idiota, nada ali era uma surpresa.

― E você sabe a motivação dele?

― Dinheiro? Henry sempre foi movido por dinheiro.

― E você.

John o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, completamente descrente.

― Eu?

― Você ser parte da motivação dele não significa que ele se importe com o seu bem estar ― Mycroft esclareceu ― Vocês se odeiam, isso é fato. Você é tudo o que ele odeia e representa a traição da sua mãe, ou assim ele vê.

― Eu sou bissexual, supostamente filho de outro homem, não segui o caminho que ele traçou pra mim, nunca fui um mero espectador nas agressões durante a infância e o envergonhei no meio de uma festa quando beijei o filho do delegado, evento pelo qual eu nunca vou me arrepender ― John enunciou com um sorriso convencido ― São fatos antigos, Mycroft.

― A parceria deles também.

John se empertigou diante da nova informação e lançou um olhar sério a Mycroft, que não recuou.

― Está dizendo que Henry pediu ajuda para matar minha mãe? Ajuda do Moriarty?

John ainda lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que descobrira que Henry Watson sabotara o carro, resultando na morte da sua mãe e o deixando no hospital por semanas. O próprio Henry revelara a autoria do acidente durante mais uma das violentas brigas que tiveram durante o verão. Foi o que motivou John a se refugiar como um soldado na guerra, porque mais uma semana naquela casa e o mataria com as próprias mãos.

Agora mais uma informação surgia e John começava a entender a reação de Mycroft. Moriarty não ajudaria a forjar um simples acidente sem planos maiores e Henry não se envolveria com alguém como Moriarty sem um grande e absoluto ódio. Ódio pelo filho que achava que não era seu.

Henry Watson estava completamente maluco a mais tempo do que John pensava.

De repente um questionamento surge na mente de John, brilhando tão abruptamente quanto uma resposta para explicar toda aquela situação. E talvez fosse.

― Há quanto tempo Sherlock está na mira de Moriarty?

Mycroft sorriu minimamente antes de responder:

― Fico pensando se essas suas pequenas e certeiras deduções já são resultado do convívio com Sherlock.

― Você não me respondeu ― John desconversou.

― Eu preciso? Você já sabe a resposta. Diga.

― Não vou deduzir nada, nem fazer qualquer coisa semelhante à dedução. Preciso de uma confirmação.

― Aceite essa ligação, John...

― Não ― John negou com veemência, abrindo a porta e se preparando para sair do quarto ― E também não vou aceitar sua proteção.

― O quê?

John não ficou para discutir. Sabia o que vinha em seguida. Estava claro que Moriarty sempre soubera de sua ligação com Sherlock e se aproveitou do ódio de Henry para criar uma situação. Como Moriarty conseguira todas essas informações e até onde iria eram fatos que John desconhecia, mas sabia que Sherlock não era o único em perigo. Então se Henry queria matá-lo, que viesse, que o matasse, John não se importava. Ele só não permitiria que tocassem em Sherlock e muito menos se transformaria em seu ponto fraco.

Para o Inferno essa ligação, ele iria escondê-la e suprimi-la até onde fosse possível.

― John! ― Mycroft continuou o chamando enquanto o seguia ― Você enlouqueceu?

John terminou de descer as escadas, mas parou abruptamente antes de entrar na sala e encarar os olhos atentos de Sherlock, virando-se para dar último aviso a Mycroft.

― Esqueça ― exigiu abaixando o tom de voz ― Não quero proteção, não quero que Sherlock saiba qualquer coisa sobre isso e não serei o ponto fraco dele por causa de uma ligação que ele sequer aceita. Esqueça esse assunto por enquanto e prometa que nunca falará sobre isso com Lestrade e muito menos com Sherlock. Prometa.

― Certo, eu prometo ― Mycroft garantiu a contra gosto ― Mas esse assunto não está encerrado.

― As madames podem compartilhar o assunto? ― Sherlock questionou surgindo ao lado deles com um sorriso forçado ― Parece interessante.

― Não é da sua conta ― John rebateu irritado, passando por ele e entrando na sala.

Sherlock franziu o cenho diante da irritação inesperada.

― O que deu em você? Você não é assim.

― Estou bem e você não me conhece, posso ser irritado 24 horas por dia.

― Talvez, mas sou muito bom em observar e deduzir. Desde ontem está com um comportamento estranho e me deixou sozinho com o Victor. Que tipo de par é você?

― Do tipo que tenta não interferir na vida do outro ― John respondeu sério.

― Está mentindo ― Sherlock respondeu desconfiado ― Você deu os ingressos sabendo que ele gostava e que iria me chamar, _quis_ interferir. É tão bom em observar quanto eu? Não é possível.

― Eu não sou bom em nada, só queria provar um ponto.

― Que ponto? ― Sherlock insistiu com impaciência ― Nós só tínhamos que pegar o cachorro e ir embora. Você que mudou o rumo da conversa e agora eu tenho que fugir desse maldito jogo.

― Oh Deus, Sherlock... Ele estava flertando com você ― John anunciou como se fosse o obvio.

― O quê? Por isso saiu daquele jeito? ― Sherlock retorquiu incrédulo ― Você está imaginando coisas e agora eu vou pagar por isso!

― Eu não ia atrapalhar! E Victor, além de estar claramente gostando de você, quer muito a sua companhia no jogo.

― Espera ― Lestrade se intrometeu ― Você e Victor ainda estão flertando?

― Viu? ― John lhe lançou um olhar satisfeito ― Você ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que estou imaginando coisas.

― Eu garanto que não há nada entre nós, nenhum tipo de atração que seja ― Sherlock negou com firmeza.

― Discordo.

― Com que certeza? O elo diz isso também? ― Sherlock perguntou com desdém.

― Tenho três palavras pra você, Sherlock ― John riu e continuou com veemência ― Lei da Compensação.

Afastou-se a tempo de ver os olhos do detetive se arregalando gradativamente.

― Isso só pode ser brincadeira ― ele murmurou incrédulo.

Riu internamente, constatando que era bom fazer Sherlock engolir a verdade. Com certeza faria aquilo mais vezes.

― Espera! ― Lestrade exclamou se aproximando agitado ― É por isso que você e Mycroft...

John ficou estático. Poderia dizer que nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas não seria a verdade e também não gostaria de mentir. O que deveria fazer?

― Diga a verdade ― Mycroft pediu sério.

Imediatamente o clima se tornou mais tenso, pesado, como se uma verdadeira traição tivesse sido revelada. John hesitou ao ver Lestrade ficar repentinamente preocupado.

― Certeza? ― questionou quase sussurrando.

― Obviamente você é melhor nisso do que eu.

John suspirou e colocou a água para ferver, pronto para explicar tudo. Não havia mais peritos ali e a cabeça sumira, nada poderia ser usado como desculpa para sair daquela situação.

― De fato eles são bem parecidos, apesar do Mycroft parecer mais compreensivo e muito menos excêntrico ― admitiu sem muita firmeza ― Mas foi justamente essa semelhança que foi decisiva na nossa separação.

― Como assim? ― Lestrade questionou confuso.

― A Lei da Compensação é tão criticada por remeter à ilusão amorosa ― Mycroft esclareceu ― Chega um momento em que se torna quase impossível saber se está se apaixonando pela pessoa ou pela semelhança dela com seu par. Foi pensando nisso que nos separamos, mas é claro que havia um grande furo no plano.

― Furo? Que furo? ― Lestrade estava cada vez mais interessado.

John engoliu em seco antes de responder, sabia que Mycroft não teria coragem de falar em voz alta o que temeu por tantos anos.

― Não há qualquer semelhança entre eu e o Sortner de Mycroft ― respondeu como uma sentença.

― Então... vocês realmente se amaram? ― Lestrade perguntou desconfortável.

O silêncio prevaleceu e a verdade pairou sobre eles. A questão não era tão simples, pelo menos não para Mycroft. John podia, sem qualquer chance de erro, garantir que, se algum dia se apaixonara por Mycroft, foi por causa da semelhança entre os Holmes. Mas Mycroft jamais poderia dizer o mesmo e o quão difícil seria revelar, naquele momento delicado, que realmente já se apaixonara por alguém e que agora esse alguém estava de volta à sua vida? John sentiu o medo no olhar de Mycroft e sentiu a necessidade de ajudá-lo.

― Eu ainda o amo ― revelou repentinamente, logo sendo o alvo do olhar surpreso dos três.

Engoliu em seco, desligou o fogo e se aproximou, ficando entre Mycroft e Lestrade. Limpou a garganta e encarou o Inspetor. Precisava falar tudo o que precisava ser dito.

― Eu amo Mycroft, de várias maneiras... há muitos anos, e eu soube que o havia perdido assim que ele viu você na sua nomeação ao cargo de Detetive da Scotland Yard ― riu suavemente vendo os olhos do Inspetor se arregalarem ― A questão é: isso não deve ficar entre vocês. É um sentimento confuso, influenciado pelo elo e sem valor, não vale seu ciúme.

― Está me dizendo para não me preocupar com a relação de vocês?

― Exatamente. Eu não quero que tenha sempre esse clima entre nós, como se eu fosse roubá-lo de você ― John riu suavemente ― Confie em mim, eu jamais faria algo parecido.

― Eu não acredito que você contou sobre a nomeação! ― Mycroft resmungou repentinamente, anuviando ainda mais o clima tenso ― É embaraçoso!

― _Embaraçoso_? Eu acabei de dizer que amo você na frente do seu irmão e do seu _noivo_! ― John retorquiu ― Espera até eu contar sobre aquele incidente na piscina.

Mycroft arregalou os olhos.

― Nem pense nisso.

― E quando você quase foi pego no ginásio da escola...

― Watson! ― Mycroft protestou acertando o guarda – chuva na perna do outro ― Aquilo foi culpa sua.

John prendeu a respiração e resmungou com o ato, sem conseguir reprimir a careta de dor.

― Sei... minha culpa ― forçou-se a dizer enquanto tentava afastar a dor.

― Algum problema? ― Lestrade questionou observando sua expressão.

O ex-soldado segurou a vontade xingar e de se abaixar para massagear sua canela. Mycroft havia acertado em cheio um ferimento que ainda não tinha cicatrizado. Obviamente não estava preparado para aquela dor, mas esperava que a mesma não tivesse passado para Sherlock através da ligação.

― Hum? Problema? Não, não ― respondeu rapidamente ― Só esse guarda – chuva do Mycroft que pode ser mais perigoso do que aparenta.

― Ora, não seja tão sensível, John ― Sherlock falou de repente ― Vamos, chega desse besteira nostálgica, precisamos resolver um caso.

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de John enquanto ele tentava afastar a dor. Será que tinha ouvido direito?

― Desculpa, você disse que precisamos resolver um caso?

― Sim ― Sherlock deu de ombros ― Qual é problema? Você não quer?

John hesitou e encarou os olhos discretamente ansiosos de Mycroft. Sabia que ele esperava uma aproximação da sua parte, esperava que cedesse e fortificasse a ligação com Sherlock. E John queria isso. Mas sabia e _sentia_ que Sherlock ainda o renegava, o que deixava o momento ainda mais irônico. Mycroft querendo que cedesse aos sentimentos e Sherlock pedindo sua companhia quando claramente não o queria ao seu lado? Com certeza estava perdendo algo.

― Acho melhor... terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e me preparar, ainda preciso procurar emprego amanhã ― dispensou ainda incerto ― Mas obrigado, Sherlock.

Em seguida ele apenas agarrou sua bengala e, um pouco desconfiado, voltou para o quarto. Não notou que o olhar ainda mais desconfiado de Sherlock o observava mancar enquanto andava e analisava a sua expressão de dor escondida sob a neutralidade. E enquanto Lestrade e Mycroft começavam a conversar sobre qualquer coisa que não importava no momento, Sherlock estreitou os olhos na direção de John que começava a desaparecer nas escadas, lembrando-se do exato motivo pelo qual nunca desejou um Sortner.

Afinal, por que aceitaria compartilhar sentimentos e sensações com outra pessoa? Tantos erros humanos e riscos com apenas uma mente, o quão pior seria com outra conectada à sua? Principalmente uma mente tão comum e explosiva quanto a de John.

Porém, o motivo que o fazia odiar um Sortner era o mesmo que agora o preocupava. Simplesmente porque agora tinha um Sortner, mas o motivo não mais existia.

Hoje John Watson havia sentido irritação, raiva, constrangimento e até dor. E Sherlock Holmes não pôde deixar de notar que não havia sentido absolutamente nada.


End file.
